Canto a la Luna - Star Wars Rebels Fanfic (KanEzra)
by KanonRocket
Summary: Ante la tristeza que sufrió Ezra por la pérdida de sus padres, un ser divino apareció ante él dándole cuidado y protección. Hasta que el extraño Santo ya no podía aparecerse más. Ezra no quería dejarlo y al parecer, aquel ser celestial podría ser invocado cada noche si se le dedicaba una canción dirigido a la luna. *Historia KanEzra (KananxEzra), Yaoi, BL* (Romance, Comedia)
1. SINOPSIS

Ante la tristeza y la soledad que sufrió Ezra por la perdida de sus padres, un ser divino de procedencia desconocida y de bien parecer, se apareció ante él dándole cuidado, educación y protección. En ese tiempo, el extraño ser desaparecía en el día pero regresaba en la noche y en todo ese tiempo no faltaba una noche en el que aquel gran señor le dedicara una canción. Hasta que el extraño Santo ya no podía aparecerse más ante él. Ezra no quería dejar a su salvador por lo que buscó formas de permanecer a su lado, y al parecer, aquel ser celestial podría ser invocado y recibir compañía, protección, consejo o cortejo de él si se le dedicaba, así como él, una canción… dirigido a la luna. Desde entonces,cada noche, Ezra iba a lo que parece ser un templo abandonado muy a las afueras del pueblo de Lothal, escondida entre los grandes pilares y montañas de piedras. Un templo… dedicado a la luna.

Pero desde que se unió al equipo del Fantasma, Ezra insistía, en cada misión, regresar a Lothal para el atardecer y aunque Kanan y los demás siempre le preguntaban el porque de su urgencia, el peliazul inventaba excusas o evadia el tema con tal de cumplir con su cita con la luna. Hasta que en un momento dado, Kanan se cansó y decidió seguirlo hasta su destino.

¿Qué pensará Kanan de aquel extraño celestial? Y principalmente… ¿Quén es exactamente esa deidad? ¿Y si hay otros como él?...

**Fanfiction Crossover de Star Wars Rebels/Sakura Card Captor**

*No soy dueño/a de Star Wars o Sakura Card Captor. Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños. *


	2. Capítulo 1 –Como cada noche… PART I

La tripulación del Fantasma estaba en una misión de contrabando de armas en un crucero Imperial, habría sido un robo perfecto de no ser por las peleas entre Zeb y Chopper, por lo que ahora, todo el equipo se encuentra en una, no sorpresiva, batalla para escapar de la nave junto con las armas robadas.

Ezra: "Ya Vámonos!" *Grita con todo el equipo dentro de la nave*

Hera: "¡Ya Voy! ¡Ya Voy!" *Responde antes de entrar al hiperespacio*

Ezra va corriendo hacia la cabina de mando.

Ezra: "¿Cuánto tiempo te tomará llegar a Lothal?" *pregunta rápidamente*

Hera: "Como en 30 minutos aproximadamente" *dice y Ezra se sienta en el lugar del copiloto, liberando un suspiro* "tranquilízate cariño, llegaremos para el anochecer, lo prometo" *dice con dulzura*

Kanan: "¿Y se puede saber para qué con exactitud?" *llega y se recarga en el asiento de Ezra*

Ezra: "Ya te he dicho que son mis asuntos" *dice irritado y cansado*

Kanan: "Sí, pero… ¿Qué es como para que sea tan urgente?" *insiste*

Ezra: "Y Te Repito Que Son Mis Asuntos!, además de que te advertí de ello cuando acepté participar con ustedes en las misiones. ¡Yo Te Lo Dije!" *dice enojado y mirando directamente a Kanan*

Hera: "Tiene razón, Kanan, si nos lo dijo" *Interfiere en la discusión*

Ezra: "Me avisan cuando lleguemos" *dice y baja las escaleras directo a la rampa*

Kanan: "¿Pues de qué lado estás?!" *dice sentándose en el lugar del copiloto*

Hera: "Nosotros aceptamos las condiciones de Ezra cuando se unió al equipo y no puedes obligarlo a que te diga todo o que se quede siempre con nosotros!"

Kanan: "Ya sé, pero por esas 'condiciones' siempre tenemos que estar a contra reloj en cada misión para que a él no se le haga tarde para lo que sea que tenga que hacer" *dice irritado*

Hera: "Estamos a contrarreloj de todos modos, además, Ezra ya tenía una forma de vida y se lo cambiamos radicalmente, pelear contra el Imperio, entrenamiento Jedi, ayudar a los necesitados, por lo menos tratemos de cumplir con lo que él necesita…"

Kanan: "¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo si no me dice de que se trata?"

Hera: "Dale tiempo, lo dirá cuando esté listo"

Después de esa platica, pasaron unos minutos para llegar a Lothal, una vez ahí, Hera aterrizó la nave cerca de una vieja y olvidada torre de comunicaciones que para hoy en día es el hogar de Ezra. Ya estaba anocheciendo por lo que una vez que se abre la rampa, Ezra salió corriendo hacia la torre y los demás solo lo miraba irse a gran velocidad y, como ya les era costumbre, no lo verían hasta el día siguiente.

Zeb: "Madre mía, cómo corre el niño" *dice entre risas*

Sabine: "Ni deberías de estar feliz ya que por tu culpa se nos hizo más complicada la misión"

Zeb: "Ya dije que lo siento y fue culpa de Chopper!"

Hera: "No me interesa! Ahora quiero que revises al Espectro con Chopper por si necesita reparaciones, ¡Ahora!"

Zeb, de mala gana, acata las órdenes de Hera y Sabine simplemente se dirige a su habitación, Kanan, solo se le queda mirando a la torre de Ezra, tratando de adivinar el porqué de su urgencia.

Hera: "Kanan, ¿puedes venir?"

Kanan, con un poco de molestia, va a donde se encuentra Hera, quitando la vista por completo de Ezra.

Llega corriendo a la torre solo para dejar su mochila, recoger el Speeder y salir prácticamente volando lo más lejos posible de mi torre y de la ciudad, no sin antes fijarse si había alguien viendo o siguiendo. Ezra fue a toda velocidad a su cita de cada noche. Traspasó varias montañas y entre ellas, se encuentra escondido lo que debió ser en su tiempo un templo dedicado a las lunas gemelas de Lothal. Una vez ahí, ya con las lunas en su punto más alto, baja rápido del Speeder y va corriendo a la sala principal, se arrodilló en medio del salón, cierra los ojos y aclarando la mente y respiración, comienza como en cada noche, una corta, distinta pero linda canción…


	3. Capítulo 2 –Como cada noche… PART II

**[PLAY AL VIDEO Y SEGUIR LEYENDO]**

(reemplace el "_" por el ".") - youtube_com/watch?v=-PG-wAtB21c

 _Cada noche, te sueño aquí,_

 _Fantasma a mi lado,_

 _Tan claro y perfecto,_

 _Cuando despierto, tú ya no estás,_

 _Regreso a las sombras,_

 _Con lo que aprecio~ (x2)_

 _…_

 _Te sueño aquí~ (x2)_

Y sin darse a la espera, una luz blanca iluminó todo el salón y desde lo alto, se veía pequeños destellos formando una figura que de a poco fue descendiendo y aclarándose. Una vez estando frente al joven y con su cuerpo completo y ya visible, cantó junto al peli azul.

 **[REPLEY AL VIDEO Y SEGUIR LEYENDO]**

 _Ezra=_ _Subrayado_ _, Yue=_ _ **Negro**_ _, Ambos=_ _ **Combinado**_

 ** _Cada noche, te sueño aquí,_**

 _Fantasma a mi lado,_

 ** _Tan claro y perfecto,_**

 _Cuando despierto, tú ya no estás,_

 ** _Regreso a las sombras,_**

 ** _Con lo que aprecio~ (x2)_**

 _…_

 ** _Te sueño aquí~ (x2)_**

Después de la melodía, el extraño ser solo abrió sus brazos para recibir al más joven en un cálido abrazo, el cual Ezra no lo deja a la espera.

Ezra: "Buenas noches… Yue"

Yue: "Muy buenas noches, Ezra… ya sentía que te estabas tardando… pensé que…" *Dudo en decir lo último*

Ezra: "Eso nunca! No te dejaría solo ninguna noche, te lo prometí… siempre vendré a cantarte… no quiero estar sin ti…" *Dice y se acurruca en el pecho del Santo*

Yue: *Respira hondo* "Gracias… mi querido Ezra… y te prometo que, pase lo que pase, estaré junto a ti… a pesar de que no me veas… siempre voy a cantar para ti…" *Abraza fuertemente a Ezra*

Ezra solo sonrío en su pecho y se quedó ahí hasta quedarse dormido, y Yue solo siguió cantando la canción que Ezra le dedicó esa noche…

 **[PLAY AL VIDEO Y SEGUIR LEYENDO]**

(reemplace el "_" por el ".") - youtube_com/watch?v=YsvYWyPmy0s

Cuando Ezra despertó, Yue ya no sé encontraba en el sitio y ya había amanecido, y aunque a Ezra le llenaba de tristeza no poder estar con su amigo como antes, aun así, no se deprimía porque lo volvería a ver en la noche, hasta entonces, tendría que ocuparse de la tripulación del Fantasma. Después de haberse levantado y de sacudirse bien, salió del lugar y se dirigió a su torre en su Speeder… con la esperanza de que el día de hoy, no salgan del planeta o terminar la misión mucho más rápido que la última vez.


	4. Capítulo 3 -Sin querer

Kanan estaba en la rampa esperando a los demás para ir a desayunar. Mientras esperaba, miraba en dirección a la torre vieja de Ezra, queriendo saber qué era lo que tenía que hacer cada noche… ¿Acaso tenía un trabajo?... ¿Tal vez tenga algún proyecto en su torre?... o quizás… ¿Acaso tiene que ir a ver a alguien? … Salió de sus pensamientos cuando a lo lejos alcanzo a ver a Ezra llegando en su Speeder. ¿A dónde fue?... en eso, llegan los demás.

Hera: "¿Todo listo?"

Kanan: "Solo falta uno…" *Dice mirando la torre de Ezra*

Hera: "Entonces vamos por él" *Dice y camina en dirección a donde esta Ezra*

Kanan y los demás siguieron a Hera para pasar por Ezra y de ahí, dirigirse a Old Jho's Pit Stop. Cuando llegaron, Hera solo toca la puerta, pero no responde, Chopper dice que tal vez no está, pero Hera siguió tocando y llamando, pero nada, fue cuando Zeb se cansó.

Zeb: "Haber! ¡Háganse a un lado!" *Dice tronando sus nudillos*

Se prepara para derribar la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, esta se abre descubriendo a Ezra y Zeb logra darle el golpe haciendo que Ezra caiga al suelo.

Zeb, Hera, Kanan y Sabine: "Ezra!"

Hera: "Ezra ¿Estas bien?!" *Dice auxiliando lo*

Ezra: "Agh! ¡Mira como me dejo! ¿cómo crees que estoy?!" *Dice molesto y con una mano en su mejilla donde Zeb le dio el golpe*

Kanan: "Zeb! ¿Qué te pasa?!" *Grita muy molesto*

Zeb: "No lo vi! Solo quería abrir la puerta… no quise- "*Decía, pero no termina, Chopper lo electrocuta*

Sabine: "Eso no te permite destruir propiedad ajena!" *Dice ayudando a levantar a Ezra*

Zeb: "Ahg!... si… Lo siento mucho, perdona Ezra…" *Intenta ayudar al niño*

Ezra: "Mira el golpe que me diste! Literalmente me cubre media cara, ¿Cómo esperas que-" *Decía, pero paró de repente*

Hera: "¿Esperar qué? Ezra" *Pregunta preocupada*

Ezra: "… nada… y ¿Qué hacen aquí para empezar?!"

Sabine: "Quisimos pasar por ti para ir a desayunar, ¿no… quieres?"

Ezra: "No tengo ganas" *intenta subir a la cima de la torre*

Hera: "Vamos Ezra, no puedes estar sin desayunar" *Intenta convencerlo*

Sabine: "Si, vamos"

Chopper: "((Electrocuto a Zeb otra vez y las veces que tú quieras))"

Zeb: "¿Qué dijo la lata?"

Kanan: "Lo que dijo Chopper, además de que Zeb te lo recompensará con lo que tú quieras por el resto del día"

Zeb: "¿Qué?!"

Ezra: "¿Por un día?! ¡Esto no se quita en un día si te das cuenta! Ahg!" *Se molesta y se lastima*

Kanan: "Entonces… ¿por 2 semanas?"

Zeb: "Oye!... ¿y si mejor 3 días?" *Pregunta con miedo*

Ezra: "Serán 3 semanas"

Zeb: "HAY POR FAVOR! ¡No es para tanto!"

Ezra: *Se molesta* "Chopper dale!" *Grita y Chopper lo vuelve a electrocutar* "Ok, voy… pero quiero que Zeb esté lejos de mí y que Chopper le de descargas… y ya que esto no me dejara de doler, por las siguientes 3 semanas no quiero salir a ningún lado…"

Hera: "¿No saldrás? ¿Y si tenemos una misión?... No creo que, por ese golpe, ¡Que Verdaderamente No Estuvo Bien! (Se dirige a Zeb), vayas a dejar de lado nuestro trabajo"

Ezra: *Sale de la torre y sube al Speeder* "Tal vez, pero de verdad no quiero salir a ningún lado, aparte de que el golpe me cubre media cara y que ya no puedo ver bien en un ojo y de verdad me duele al hablar, no creo que quieras que me vaya peor si voy a pelear o a entrenar así... ¿A dónde irán?"

Kanan: "Con Joe, ¿No nos vas a acompañar?"

Ezra: "Primero pasaré con el Sr. Sumar para ver si me ayudan con esto *señala su golpe* de ahí iré con ustedes"

Sabine: "¿Y por qué no Hera y yo?"

Ezra: "No gracias, prefiero ir con ellos" *Dice y se va*

Todos nos quedamos molestos con Zeb y en todo el camino, Chopper le dio descargas, Zeb trato de golpear a Chopper, pero Hera y Sabine lo detenían. Así fue todo el camino hasta llegar a la cabina de Joe. Le piden el desayuno y el de Ezra por adelantado. Después de un rato y justo cuando les entregan la comida, Ezra llega con una gasa en la cara.

Hera: "Hola Ezra, ¿Ya no te duele?" *Dice y Kanan le pasa su comida*

Ezra: "Hola, no mucho, pero la Sra. Sumar dice que se quitara como en una semana o más" *Dice sobándose la gasa* "Mientras, me dio unos medicamentos para el dolor…" *Dirige una mirada agresiva a Zeb*

Zeb: "Ya dije que lo siento, de verdad, Chopper no me ha dejado en paz…" *Dice cansado, y con miedo de Chopper*

Ezra: "Y qué bueno que lo lamentes, porque seguirá así por 3 semanas" *Dice rectamente*

Sabine: "Bue~no, y ¿por qué no nos contestaste en la torre?" *Dice y Kanan presta su total atención*

Ezra: "Me quede dormido, escuche los gritos y baje sin hacer ruido porque aún tenía sueño y al abrir la puerta acabó así…" *Dice sin dejar de comer*

Kanan: "Que raro, porque yo te vi apenas llegando a la torre, ¿A dónde fuiste?" *Pregunto y escucha a Ezra atragantarse*

Ezra: "Amm… necesitaba algo…"

Kanan: "¿En serio?" *Insiste*

Ezra: - ¡Demonios! ¿Qué hago ahora?!


	5. Capítulo 4 –Por poco

Ezra: "Solo salí a dar un paseo, no tiene nada de malo…"

Kanan: "Acabas de decir que estabas dormido, luego que necesitabas algo y ¿ahora que era un paseo?"

Ezra: "Si! Necesitaba un paseo, ¿porque te molesta eso?"

Kanan: "Porque sé que me mientes y es lo que me preocupa. Ninguno de nosotros sabe a dónde vas cada noche y ¡ni se me ocurre qué puede ser para justificar tu urgencia!... ¿Cómo esperas que no me preocupe si no tienes confianza?"

Hera: "Kanan!"

Ezra: "Es asunto mío! Yo ya tenía una manera de vida desde antes de que llegaran. ¡Y así como yo no les cuento todo, ustedes también no me cuentan mucho y no estoy de insistente con ustedes!"

Sabine: "Ezra!"

Kanan: "Son cosas que no entenderías"

Ezra: "Lo mismo va para ti"

Joe: "¡VASTA YA!" *Kanan y Ezra callaron al escuchar a Joe* "Por favor! ¿No pueden platicar con más calma? Están espantando a los demás clientes, además… Ezra solo me hacía un favor…"

Kanan: "¿Un favor?"

Joe: "Así es, Ezra solo me ayudaba con un envío, pero son en cada ocasión por lo que necesito que esté aquí temprano y le pago ya sea con créditos o comida, pero por confidencialidad de los clientes, Ezra no puede decir nada de ese trabajo…" *Dice susurrando a toda la tripulación*

Kanan: "Con que por eso…" *dice mirando a Ezra con seriedad*

Hera: "Si! Por eso. Gracias Joe, y lo siento si causamos problemas" *Dice con pena*

Joe: "Solo espero que ya con eso estén bien. Ahora, niño, por favor ayúdame a llegar a la barra y de una vez pagarte por el favor"

Ezra lo se levanta con algo de nervios y ayuda a Joe a llegar a la barra.

Ezra: "Gracias Joe…" *Susurra*

Joe: "No es nada, pero no crees que-"

Ezra: "No!"

Joe: "Hijo, tarde o temprano ellos tendrán que saber y tú no podrás seguir cubriéndolo… y con la lucha en la que ahora participas, temo que en una de esas tu… *suspira* ya no puedas… cantar…" *dice preocupado*

Ezra: "No te preocupes, eso no pasará… Siempre regresaré y nadie me ara callar… Nadie" *dice muy decidido*

Joe le da una bolsa con unos cuantos Jogans y le dice que el almuerzo también es parte de la paga. Ezra acepta el trato y regresa con su equipo.

Ezra: "¿Eso era todo?"

Kanan: "No sé, eso era lo único o hay otra cosa-"

Hera: "Eso es todo, no hay más, ¿Cierto?"

Sabine y Zeb estuvieron de acuerdo, de manera incómoda, y Kanan aceptó de mala gana.

Ezra: "Bien, entonces me regreso a mi torre, mi almuerzo es parte de mi pago, no sé lo de ustedes"

Sabine: "Está bien, no hay problema"

Ezra se va a su torre, y los demás se quedan a terminar de almorzar, aunque Kanan siguió molesto y eso se hacía notar e incomodar al resto del equipo.

Hera: "¿En serio piensas seguir así? ¿Pues qué quieres de Ezra?!"

Kanan: "¡Que me diga la verdad! Que no me esconda nada, que no nos esté mintiendo, que no tengamos que estar a las carreras en regresar… ¡Quiero saber más de él!" *dice al fin y después de eso, se calma*

Sabine: "¿Ya salió?" *Pregunta como si nada*

Kanan: "Creo que sí…" *dice tranquilo pero preocupado*

Zeb: "Hay hombre, ¡Ya déjalo! De nada te sirve estarle insistiendo si sabes que se pondrá peor. Ya te dijo del porqué de esta mañana y si hay algo más nos lo dirá cuándo: 1- Nos tenga confianza; 2- Sepa más de nosotros; 3- No tenga miedo…"

Kanan y Sabine: "¿Miedo?"

Zeb: "Todos le tenemos miedo a algo o ¿me dirás que tu no?"

Hera: "Estoy más que de acuerdo contigo, Zeb, tienes toda la razón"

Zeb: "Gracias… entonces-"

Hera: "No, no te librarás de tu castigo. Aún sigo enojada por eso" *dice y Chopper solo le muestra su brazo electrocutor*

Kanan solo se queda con la mirada baja, preocupado. De cierta manera, su amigo Zeb tenía razón: 1- No les tiene tanta confianza porque lleva poco tiempo de unirse a ellos; 2- No sabe nada acerca de ellos porque no le han contado nada y no han querido hablar de ello y… 3- Tendría miedo de contarlo… tal vez porque piensa que lo juzgaran, que no aceptaran lo que sea que haga… Con esos pensamientos ya en su cabeza, el caballero empezó a sentirse culpable… Después del desayuno, todos regresaron al Fantasma y así como llegaron, regresaron con los gritos y electrocuciones de Zeb y Chopper. Al llegar, Hera revisa las comunicaciones para ver si no tenían alguna misión ese día y en las siguientes, esperando no tener que hacer nada, al menos, por una semana para no dejar solo a Ezra.


	6. Capítulo 5 –Aquí viene una idea…

Ezra pasó casi todo el día en su torre, él no quería ver a nadie. En verdad el joven quedó lastimado con la pelea con Kanan, de cierta manera él tenía razón, pero… es que tampoco conoce nada de él… o de los demás, Ezra no sabía de dónde es él o cómo sobrevivió del Imperio y cómo conoció a los demás… no lo conoce, no los conoce… y ni siquiera sabe si él se quedaré siempre con ellos, todo cambia con el tiempo, todo… el peliazul sale a la terraza, a intentar aclarar la mente. La tarde en el planeta se mostraba agradable, como si de cierta manera supiera cómo se sentía el joven y lo quisiera reconfortar: la suave briza, el sol en medio atardecer, el aroma del campo y el sonido de los largos pastizales… Se sentía tanta paz, podría quedarse mirando el paisaje toda la vida, pero luego el niño mira a la ciudad y suelta un suspiro, porque sabe bien que en realidad no siempre podrá estar de esta manera. El sol ya casi no está por lo que él se prepara para su salida. Alista el Speeder, cambia sus gasas de la cara por unas más limpias y toma sus medicinas para el dolor. Está algo preocupado por lo que le dirá Yue sí le ve la herida en la cara… El joven ya verá en el camino. Ya estaba de salida. Estaba afuera y antes de montar el Speeder, mira toda la zona por si hay 'moros en la costa' y a lo lejos, en la rampa del Fantasma, ve a Hera y a Kanan hablando, Ezra se queda mirando un rato. No encuentra la manera de decirles sus razones de cada noche, de su niñez, todo… simplemente no sabe si ellos lo entiendan. Sin darse cuenta, Kanan había notado la presencia del Padawan por lo que, al verlo de lejos, quiso caminar hacia él, pero le niega su avanzar y se detuvo con una mirada de tristeza, solo se dio vuelta y me fue. Llega al templo lunar, se ubica en medio del gran salón y se sienta de rodillas. Primeramente, Ezra piensa en una canción para llamarlo, pero en su mente solo está la discusión entre él y Kanan por lo que al final baja la mirada y… se formula una idea…

 **[PLAY AL VIDEO Y SEGUIR LEYENDO]**

(reemplace el "_" por ".")- youtube_com/watch?v=Hjobtp6DTug

 _*Toma tiempo para pensar_

 _En creer, confiar y amar* (x2)_

 _Llegó un pensar~ que me alarma_

 _Alguien me hirió~ con sus palabras_

 _Algo pasó~ no me enorgullece_

 _Y al hablar~ he hecho un lío_

 _Y ¡Oh~! Ya no veo más_

 _Tacto no hay~ pequeñeces que_

 _Creí que importantes son_

 _Y me confunden~ Solo me pierden_

 _Toma tiempo y recuerda en sí, el_

 _Tomar el tiempo en hallarte a ti_

 _Toma tiempo, pregúntate… si_

 _"¿Así nos rompemos más?"_

 _Pues no es, *no lo es* (x4)_

 _*Está bien* (x5)_

 _*No hay razón* en temer (x4)_

 _Aquí – Estoy –Aquí_

Cuando levanta la cabeza, encuentra a Yue arrodillado frente a él con una mirada triste.

Yue: "¿Qué pasa Ezra? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué estas-? *se percata del golpe* ¿Quién te hizo esto?" *al final pregunta con gran seriedad*

Ezra: "Fue un accidente… amm… me caí y- y- alguien me ayudó… y…" *hablaba con nervios y termina por desviar la mirada con algo de pena*

Yue: "Ezra… puedes decírmelo, puedes contarme todo, yo nunca haría nada para herirte… ¿Sí?" *dice con gran calma y dulzura*

El Santo le quita la gasa al joven, lo cual le causa algo de dolor, cuando al final se la quita y mira por completo el golpe, simplemente se le acerca para darle un pequeño pero tierno beso en su mejilla adolorida y en toda esa parte se torna de un blanco brillante para luego apagarse poco a poco eliminando todo rastro de dolor…

Yue: "¿Te duele?" *pregunta con preocupación*

Ezra: "No, ya no…" *revisa su mejilla y Yue pone su mano arriba de la de Ezra, dándole una sonrisa*

Yue: "Ahora dime, ¿Cuál fue tu idea?"

Ezra: "¿Idea?" *queda confundido*

Yue: "Así es, la canción de esta noche, la que tú me dedicaste…" *atrae a Ezra hacia él, sentándose entre sus piernas*

Ezra: "A-a-yo…" *no supo que decir*

Yue: "Alguien te lastimo… y no hablo del golpe, te lastimo con palabras, ¿No es así?"

Ezra: *suspira* "Si, discutí con alguien y… de verdad me dolió lo que me dijo… y lo que yo le dije…"

Yue: "¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?"

Ezra: "Nada… eso es lo que fue" *se entristece*

Yue lo abraza y lo mantiene cerca de su pecho de manera en que él pueda escuchar su corazón logrando calmarlo y una vez ya tranquilo, empieza a cantar la melodía por la cual le fue invocado.

 **[PLAY AL VIDEO Y SEGUIR LEYENDO]**

(reemplace el "_" por ".")- youtu_be/gso33_T3wHQ?t=42

 _Ezra=_ _Subrayado_ _, Yue=_ _ **Negro**_ _, Ambos=_ _ **Combinado**_

 ** _Aquí viene una idea…_**

 ** _*Toma tiempo para pensar_**

 ** _En creer, confiar y amar* (x2)_**

 ** _Llegó un pensar~ que te alarma_**

 ** _Alguien te hirió~ con sus palabras_**

 ** _Algo pasó~ no te enorgullece_**

 ** _Y al hablar~ has hecho un lío_**

 ** _Y ¡Oh! Ya no veo más_**

 ** _Tacto no hay~ pequeñeces que_**

 ** _Crees que importantes son_**

 ** _Y te confunden~ solo te pierden_**

 ** _Toma tiempo y recuerdan en sí, el_**

 ** _Tomar tiempo en hallarte a ti_**

 ** _Toma tiempo, pregúntate… si_**

 ** _"¿Así nos rompemos más?"_**

 ** _Pues no es, *no lo es* (x4)_**

 ** _*Está bien* (x5)_**

 ** _*No hay razón* en temer (x4)_**

 ** _Aquí – Estoy -Aquí_**

 _Llegó un pensar~ que me alarma_

 _Alguien me hirió~ con sus palabras_

 _Algo paso~ no me enorgullece_

 _Y al hablar~ he hecho un lío_

 _Y ¡Oh~! Ya no veo más_

 _Tacto no hay~ pequeñeces que_

 _Creí que importantes son_

 _Y me confunden~_ _ **Solo me pierden**_

 ** _Toma tiempo y recuerda en sí, el_**

 ** _Tomar el tiempo en hallarte a ti_**

 ** _Toma tiempo, pregúntate… si_**

 ** _"¿Así nos rompemos más?"_**

 ** _Pues no es, *no lo es* (x4)_**

 ** _*Está bien* (x5)_**

 ** _*No hay razón* en temer (x4)_**

 ** _Aquí – Estoy -Aquí_**

 ** _Y fue algo *que pensé* (x5)_**

 ** _*Está bien* (x5)_**

 ** _*Solo es ver*, solo es verlo pasar (x3)_**

 ** _*De aquí* (x3)_**

 ** _*Toma tiempo para pensar_**

 ** _En creer, confiar y amar* (x2)_**

Después de la canción, Yue se separa un poco de Ezra y lo mira fijamente regalándole una ligera sonrisa. El joven, ya con la mente más clara y el corazón más tranquilo, le devuelve la sonrisa, dándole a entender que ya sabe bien lo que tiene que hacer, pero baja la mirada por un momento.

Yue: "¿Qué sucede?"

Ezra: "Es que… no puedo arreglar las cosas… sin tener que romper mi promesa…" *dice finalmente*

Yue: "Todo se arreglará, mi querido Ezra, hay tiempo para todo"

Ezra se acurruca en las piernas de Yue y el Santo siguió cantando su canción de esa noche dando con el sueño del joven. A la mañana siguiente, Ezra despierta y mira a su alrededor teniendo la falsa esperanza de contar aún con la presencia de Yue. Al intentar levantarse del suelo, nota que en su alrededor crecieron unas pequeñas y brillantes rosas blancas azuladas, lo cual, le dan ánimos al joven en su nuevo día. Sale del templo y se dirige directo al mercado, pensando en lo que podría hacer en estos días que tiene libre por lo sucedido con su compañero Zeb y pensando en lo que podría ser… su siguiente canción.


	7. Capítulo 6 –Preocupación

Después de ver a Ezra irse de su torre, Kanan sentía la necesidad de ir tras él, de ver a donde tenía que ir… pero antes de que pudiera avanzar, Hera lo detuvo.

Hera: "Kanan? ¿Qué pasa?"

Kanan: *voltea a la dirección de Ezra, pero desaparece por completo* "Nada…" *dice enfadado*

Me dirijo a la sala común y Hera se sienta a mi lado.

Kanan: "¿Alguna misión para los próximos días?"

Hera: "De momento nada, Fulcrum no responde por lo que nos mantendremos en bajo perfil hasta que nos de aviso"

Kanan: *suspira* "Bien… entonces estaré en mi habitación"

Estaba por pasar la puerta hasta que Hera me detiene.

Hera: "Kanan, sé que esto es muy difícil para ti y que te preocupas mucho por Ezra y de lo que sea que él tenga que hacer, pero… no está bien que lo presiones y tu actitud hacia él con respecto a ello no ayuda en nada y si sigues así… vas a hacer que se vaya… y es lo que más le temo que haga ahora" *explica con mucha preocupación*

Kanan: "Lo sé, lo lamento… pero de verdad necesito saber, no sé si es por un trabajo o algún proyecto que él esté haciendo o si tiene problemas o si es que… tiene que ver a… a alguien"

Hera: "¿A alguien?"

Kanan: "Si… a alguien… sea amigo… o enemigo… y eso es lo que a mí me preocupa" *dice sin dirigirle la mirada*

Después de eso, Kanan se dirige a su habitación y cierra la puerta con seguro, lo que más quería era estar solo sin interrupción alguna. Solo se siento en una silla que tenía aparte para meditar… ¿Cómo podía hacer para ayudar a Ezra? ¿Qué podía hacer para que el joven confiara un poco más en él? ¿Qué necesitaba que él hiciera para que… para que ya no tuviese miedo? Todas esas preguntas lo llevan a lo mismo, a lo que dijo Zeb: 1- Les tenga confianza, que los conozca un poco más; 2- Sepa más de ellos, que no le tengan tantos secretos; 3- No tenga miedo, que no tema a la reacción o de lo que vaya a pensar el equipo de él… Después de tanto pensar, Kanan se dirigió a su cama y simplemente se deja caer en el sueño.

 _~En el sueño_

 _Todo estaba oscuro, no había nadie alrededor y no se podía ver nada a lo lejos y estando en ese lugar se sentía… frío… frío en esa soledad hasta que…_

 **[PLAY AL VIDEO Y SEGUIR LEYENDO]**

(reemplace el "_" por el ".") - youtube_com/watch?v=Hjobtp6DTug

 _*Toma tiempo para pensar_

 _En creer, confiar y amar* (x2)_

 _Llegó un pensar~ que me alarma_

 _Alguien me hirió~ con sus palabras_

 _Algo paso~ no me enorgullece_

 _Y al hablar~ he hecho un lío_

 _Y ¡Oh~! Ya no veo más_

 _Tacto no hay~ pequeñeces que_

 _Creí que importantes son_

 _Y me confunden~ Solo me pierden_

 _Toma tiempo y recuerda en sí, el_

 _Tomar el tiempo en hallarte a ti_

 _Toma tiempo, pregúntate… si_

 _"¿Así nos rompemos más?"_

 _Pues no es, *no lo es* (x4)_

 _*Está bien* (x5)_

 _*No hay razón* en temer (x4)_

 _Aquí – Estoy -Aquí_

 _De la nada se podía escuchar a alguien cantar… pero no se identificaba quien era y Kanan intenta caminar hacia donde escuchaba aquel canto. Paso un tiempo y justo enfrente del caballero estaba… ¡Ezra! Su Maestro lo reconocería en donde fuera, sus ropas, sus cabellos; estaba de espaldas, pero entonces… ¿Por qué estaba cantando? Al acercarse más, Kanan alcanza a ver a alguien más frente a él… ¿Pues quién es ese?_

 _Kanan: "¡Ezra!" *gritaba*_

 _El Jedi corría hacia Ezra gritando su nombre, pero el tipo que estaba con él lo vio antes, luego empezó a brillar haciéndolo imposible de ver, pero aun así seguía gritando… ¡Ezra!_

 _~Fin del sueño_

El mayor despierta de golpe, miraba de un lado a otro hasta reconocer ser bien su habitación y simplemente se queda sentado en su cama… ¿Pues qué demonios fue eso? ¿Qué era ese sueño raro? ¿Era o no de verdad un sueño? Y de no ser así, ¿Quién era ese hombre de blanco? De verdad que el Jedi estaba mal, creía que se estaba volviendo loco, pero aun así… necesitaba hablar con Ezra, pero esta vez… será como él lo quiera hacer… El Maestro se alista y va a la sala común a encontrarme con los demás, Hera reviso las comunicaciones para ver si había alguna noticia, pero nada, entonces salen del Fantasma y se dirigen a la ciudad para ver que podrían desayunar y ver que les depara la suerte en este nuevo día.


	8. Capítulo 7 –Entre amigos

Ezra llega a la ciudad y esconde su Speeder en algún callejón. Camina por el mercado para buscar algo para comer y si era posible, robarle algo a los Imperiales. Estaba pasando por algunos negocios cuando se encontró con un edificio deteriorado en donde arreglan naves, motos, vehículos, literalmente ahí reparan todo y si se necesitan piezas, ellos las pueden fabricar. Ahí trabajan mecánicos, herreros, electricistas, ingenieros, robóticos; Hubo un tiempo en el que el joven trabajó ahí para intentar conseguir alimento, trabajaba más como herrero, mecánico y robótico, y le fue muy bien pero cuando se unió a la tripulación, tuvo que renunciar. Se le quede mirando por un rato cuando alguien de adentro le llamó la atención.

****: "¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo has estado flaco?"

Ezra: "¡Haku! Hola, ah~ ya sabes, no me aburro, pero dime ¿cómo has estado tú? Veo que aun te conservas, flaco" *digo dándole un saludo de mano*

Haku: *Risas* "Yo sí, aún sigo aquí, no es el mejor trabajo del mundo, pero por lo menos me mantiene ocupado y me alcanza para el sustento; ¿y qué haces? Te veo medio perdido, ¿acaso ya te buscan?" *dice en un tono divertido*

Ezra: "¿Quiénes? ¡Ni saben a quién deben de buscar! *risas* Na~ solo estoy paseando y haber que me alcanza para comer, me tope el lugar y me le quede pensando…"

Haku: "¡Pues bien! Yo ya estoy en mi descanso, si quieres vamos tú y yo a comer y si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, me puedes ayudar en el taller, a ver si es cierto que aun tienes mano para las herramientas" *dice jugando*

Ezra: *Pensativo en un tono divertido* "¿Seguro que no lo dices solo para que me ponga a hacer tu trabajo ya que soy mucho mejor que tú?"

Haku: "¡Flaco! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te fuiste, y ni siquiera te diste la baja con derecho (renuncia formal) por lo menos déjame ver cómo has estado, pero bueno, está bien, a lo mejor ya no es tu fuerte, estas MUY ocupado, bien, bien…" *dice con burla, despidiéndose*

Ezra: "¡Ja! Ya quisieras flaco, aun estando fuera del taller, ¡Me conservo! Y si quieres te puedo enseñar cómo usar una llave (llave inglesa)"

Haku: *Risas* "Solo si tienes algo que enseñarme"

Haku fue por su mochila, marcar su tarjeta de asistencia y ambos salen a ver que podrían comer. Al final se deciden por un puesto de frutas, de ahí, se dirigen a algún pasillo para sentarse y platicar, al parecer al joven Haku lo ascendieron a Jefe de Máquinas que, como se vio antes, el edificio de antes se le conoce como 'El Taller' y de quienes trabajan ahí están divididos por secciones, clanes o bandos, como sea, todos están en el bando dependiendo de su especialidad; Ezra y Haku estaban como aprendices y dependiendo en donde les fuera mejor pues eran en donde se quedarían, el peliazul trabajaba en 3 clanes, pero al final no se unió a ninguno porque quería seguir aprendiendo de todos. Cada sección tiene 3 personas a cargo: 2 jefes y un Maestre y quien dirige a los Maestres es el Gran Patrón, el dueño del edificio y quien les enseñó a los primeros trabajadores todos lo que El Taller se especializa, o sea todo.

Después de comer, regresaron al Taller.

Haku: "Entonces, ¿Vienes o no? ¿A menos que tengas otra cosa?" *dice entre risas con los brazos cruzados*

El joven peliazul lo pensó un poco, la verdad, no quería regresar con la tripulación sin tenerles una buena explicación para su cara ya sanada, y más que nada, no tenía ganas de verlos.

Ezra: "Mmm… Ok, te ayudare en estos días, será una buena distracción para mi…" *Accede de manera divertida*

Haku: "Como digas, 'viejo flaco'-" *recibe un puñetazo en el hombro*

Ezra: "Mira quien lo dice 'jefe idiota de las máquinas'" *se burla y se adentra corriendo al edificio*

Haku: "Ok huesuda, ahora si sacaste boleto"

Haku fue tras él no sin antes marcar nuevamente su tarjeta de asistencia. Ambos trabajaron en la parte trasera del edificio, bajando varios niveles del mismo, en donde reparaban partes de máquinas pesadas ya sean de menor o mayor riesgo. Ezra y Haku platicaban de los viejos tiempos cuando practicaban como aprendices juntos, cuando se apoyaban en trabajos pesados, cuando en sus ratos se dedicaban a crear canciones y melodías con sus otros compañeros, etc. Así fue hasta la tarde, cuando ya era el segundo descanso de Haku y ambos se decidieron a salir a comer con Joe.

Haku: "¿Qué con eso de que trabajaras en El Taller por unos días? Al Patrón no le va a gustar que vayas y vengas cuando quieras eh~"

Ezra: "Ya sé… pero eso lo tendré que ver yo con él, además de que no busco que me paguen si eso te preocupa"

Haku: "Pues si no, ¿por qué vas?"

Ezra: "Digamos que me sirve como distracción y que me mantiene en forma" *dice intentando jugar*

Haku: "Ja! Pues ¿distraerte de qué? Aunque en realidad ni me importa, mientras me puedas ayudar no le veo lo malo" *dice sin preocupación alguna*

Ezra: "No dije que te ayudaría, dije que buscaría trabajo sin hacer" *dice y Haku se encoge de hombros*

Ya dicho eso, ambos llegan con Joe y piden para llevar, aprovechando el descanso de Haku para pedir una audiencia con el Patrón del Taller, lo que hacía que ambos jóvenes les recorriera un escalofrío por toda la espalda.


	9. Capítulo 8 – El Trato

******: "¡No puedes hablar con el Patrón ahora, está ocupado!"

Haku: "¡Solo lo dices porque no quieres encarar le!"

******: "¡¿Y Tu Porque Le Ayudas?! ¿Ya olvidaste que él nos abandonó y nos dejó aquí como si nada? ¡Y encima lo sigues defendiendo!"

Ezra: "¡Yo no tengo porqué darte explicaciones! Y yo no los abandone, Uldres, estoy aquí para arreglar las cosas… ¡Por favor! Solo quiero hablar con el Patrón y-"

Uldres: "Tú ya no tienes derecho ni para verle… Te fuiste así como si nada y ni siquiera diste una explicación a los Jefes y Maestres… ¡Ni fuiste con el Gran Patrón! Así que por mi… puedes irte a la-"

******: "¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!" *Todos callaron ante el grito y los obreros alrededor se detuvieron*

Uldres: "¡Gran Patrón Silver!... Lo lamento mucho, no quisimos molestar o dejar nuestra labor… Por favor permi-"

Silver: "¿De qué era el escándalo?... ¿Cuál es el motivo de 'pausar' su trabajo? *Dice con una mirada imponente y dirigiendo su vista hacia los otros dos jóvenes* Joven Haku, Jefe de Máquinas, explique sus motivos"

Haku: "Pues… verá… *aclara la garganta* mi viejo amigo y antiguo aprendiz del taller, Ezra, quería aclararles algunas cosas y pedirles de manera honrada… regresar… a trabajar al taller sin pago alguno" *Dice muy nervioso ante la mirada del Patrón y de su Maestre*

Uldres: "¿Regresar aquí? ¿Cómo si nada y sin paga? ¡Algo Trama! De seguro quiere robar piezas de máquinas para venderlas o llevarse algún vehículo de nuestros clientes… si crees que el Patrón lo permitirá, estas-"

Silver: "Maestre Uldres… No hables en mi nombre, aunque seas un Maestre, no te permite decidir las cosas que me corresponden solamente a mi… en cuanto a ti, joven Bridger, te recuerdo muy bien. ¡Sígueme! Nuestra plática seguirá en mi oficina… más vale que no te escondas esta vez…"

Ya con el corazón ahogado de miedo y con la mirada llena de pena, sigue a quien todos llaman 'El Gran Patrón'. Pasaron por un ancho pasillo que conectaba a muchos otros y en donde al fondo se encontraba una gran puerta metálica, la cual solo podía ser abierta por el Patrón. Al entrar, se cierra la puerta creando un fuerte sonido de encierro que provoca un enorme eco en casi todo el interior de la fábrica al que todos conocen como Taller.

Silver: "Bien… dime ¿cómo te ha ido? *dice sentándose en su escritorio* No temas que no are nada, siéntate, adelante" *invita al niño tratando de calmarlo*

Ezra: "¿No…estas molesto?" *habla sin dirigirle la mirada*

Silver: "No, claro no, no estoy molesto ni nada, pero si algo triste porque… después de todo lo que pasamos tanto tu y yo y todos tus compañeros aquí en el Taller, un día solo decidiste irte y ¡está bien! No pasa nada, todos tenemos que dejar el nido algún día… lo que no me gustó fue que no me dijeras el ¿Por qué?... y eso me hizo sentir, de cierta manera, que yo te he fallado en algo… porque en mi mente, yo los tengo a todos ustedes como a mis hijos…" *hablaba muy tranquilo y con toda franqueza*

Ezra: "Lo siento, si quería hablarte de mí retirada, pero… sentía que, si lo hacía, no me dejarías y además… yo estaba metido en asuntos más elevados para mí y en los cuales era mejor no contarles a ustedes para mantenerlos a salvo…"

Silver: "No estabas en problemas con el Imperio, ¿O sí? Porque si te amenazan o intentan hacerte algo… Te juro que yo personalmente Les Voy A PARTIR-" *comenzaba a gritar*

Ezra: "¡No! ¡No! ¡No! No era eso… si tiene que ver con el Imperio, pero no fue por eso"

Silver: "No te estés metiendo en donde no te incumbe… un día de estos te van a arrestar y si yo no me entero ¡No sé qué te harán!... Por eso, si tienes problemas, no me importa con quien ni el por qué, dímelo ahora y puede que aún pueda ayudarte en eso"

Ezra: "No estoy metido en problemas ni nada… *inhala hondo* ¿Si te puedo decir algo… y no le dices nada a nadie?" *dice muy nervioso*

Ezra le cuenta cómo conoció a Kanan y al equipo, lo que ellos hacen contra el Imperio, todo, y que el día anterior discutió con uno de sus amigos y que ahora solo busca trabajo que lo distraiga…

Silver: "Mmm… ya entiendo… bueno, por mi tu puedes quedarte el tiempo que gustes, como dije antes, yo los veo como a mis hijos, incluyéndote, por lo que puedes confiar en mí y en qué te ayudare en lo que pueda, pero por favor… *se levanta y camina al lado del joven y se arrodilla ante él* no te alejes sin decirme a dónde o por qué, si algo les pasara a ti o a todos en el Taller… yo me desvanezco…"

Ezra: "No se preocupe, señor Silver, estaré bien, mis amigos no permitirán que nadie me ponga la mano encima, y siempre regresaré a verte, no dudes de eso…" *se levanta de su asiento y le ayuda a ponerse de pie*

Silver: "Se los pediré a las lunas de Lothal *se apoya en el escritorio y Ezra se regresa a su asiento* Ahora con respecto a lo otro… si puedes regresar a trabajar"

Ezra: "¿De verdad?... ¡¿Lo Dices En Serio?!" *se emociona*

Silver: "¡Temporalmente! Claro está, recuerda lo que pasó con Uldres, no sé cómo reaccionarán los demás así que tendré que hablar con ellos, y claro que te pagaré el tiempo que estés aquí pero aun así tiene sus condiciones… *dice con la mirada bien en alto y Ezra se pone nervioso* 1-Tendrás a Haku como tu Jefe, y estarás a su lado en todo momento, todas tus labores te las dará él y es a él a quien te debes reportar al terminar…"

Ezra: "Entonces pondrás a Haku como mi niñera *dice quejándose, pero se asusta al ver la mirada seria de Silver* A-A-Perfecto! Me parece muy bien… ¿a-algo más?" *tartamudea con una sonrisa tonta*

Silver: "Como decía, te reportas y confirmarás con Haku, 2- Como Uldres es el Maestre de Haku en la sección de Máquinas, también será tu Maestre, por lo que cualquier problema o situación tendrás que dialogar lo con él… *Nota la cara de cansancio del niño y baja la mirada* por último, si deseas salir de aquí por algo que solo las lunas gemelas sabrán, tienes que avisarme… *Ezra levanta su mirada repentinamente* ¡Como lo oyes! Antes de aventurarte por cualquier cosa en cualquier momento, vienes conmigo a darme aviso, sin pero alguno… me preocupaste mucho en su momento, no quiero que pase nuevamente…"

Ezra: *Suelta un gran suspiro* "De acuerdo, no me opondré a nada, pero… ¿Qué pasará con mis amigos de afuera?

Silver: "Cuando vengan aquí, entre todos hablaremos, incluyéndote"

Ezra suelta otro suspiro, pero acepta el trato, ya que todo lo que pasa ahora, es por mano propia. Termina de discutir con el Patrón, este abre la puerta para llevarlo nuevamente con Haku y Uldres. El Patrón Silver les cuenta su trato, Ezra regresaría a trabajar de manera formal y con su respectivo sueldo siempre y cuando esté bajo vigilancia de Haku, reportar cualquier problema con Haku o Uldres y dar aviso de salir al mismo Patrón. Aunque a Uldres no le pareció el trato, el Patrón le dio orden de aceptar su decisión y de no intervenir en su labor, Uldres con mal humor, acata la orden y lleva a Ezra al área de Máquinas, mostrándole su sección de trabajo, luego lo lleva a los vestidores para darle su locker junto con su combinación de cerradura, y le da una copia de la llave del almacén de herramientas junto con su PDA (Portable Digital Access).

Uldres: "Creo que eso es todo de mi parte, lo demás se encargará tu Jefe, y te daría un uniforme más nuevo, pero será gasto de tela y de tiempo, conformate, tu salario igual te lo dará tu Jefe, pero no rebasa al que tenías antes, si quieres más, lárgate a otro lado porque no aceptaré que pidas trabajo extra, cualquier otra cosa que te moleste, no me interesa enterarme así que arréglatelas como puedas y te dirigirás a mí como Maestre y que te quede bien en claro, no somos ni seremos amigos…" *discute con una actitud gruñona y se aleja de ellos*

Haku: "Auch! Si duele, pero no es de extrañarse de él, no te preocupes que te ayudaré en todo" *trata de animarlo*

Ezra: "Gracias, pero, a decir verdad, esperaba poder hacer las paces con él…" *responde con la mirada baja*

Haku lo lleva a donde es su oficina para terminar con sus asuntos, al final le dice que su trabajo inicia mañana por la mañana. Ezra se retira a su torre, una vez ahí, alista sus cosas para su nuevo encuentro con su Santo…


	10. Capítulo 9 – Aquí

Ya estaba atardeciendo y Ezra estaba terminado de guardar y acomodar algunas cosas para empezar a trabajar mañana por la mañana. Habló con Haku para que le permitiera salir del Taller al atardecer y empezar a laborar por la mañana. Ya estaba por ir en su Speeder cuando escucha que lo llamaban.

Haku: "¡Hey, Ezra! Por poco y se me pasa, aquí tienes tu PDA, es el que tenías antes, solo tienes que actualizarle datos y ya podrás ir a cualquier lado del Taller; *susurra* aún debe de tener la 'Llave Maestra' por lo que no debe de haber problemas" *le entrega el PDA y toma la que le dio su Maestre*

Ezra: "Wow ¿En serio?... ¿Por qué no le han borrado mis datos?"

Haku: "Pues… tenía la esperanza de que regresaras algún día, por ello la he tenido guardada" *dice con una sonrisa*

Ezra asiente con la cabeza y se fue directo al campo. Cuando iba pasando por la torre de lejos, pudo ver que el Fantasma aún estaba parado cercas de él, no se ha movido ni se han comunicado el peliazul, ya ni sabía si estaban enojados, preocupados o ya les daba igual lo que el niño haga. Solo siguió su camino al templo sin ver más. Llego y deja el Speeder en la entrada y llega al gran salón. Ya estando casi la luna en el punto más alto, va pensando en una canción, pero… No se le ocurre nada, no sabía cómo llamar a Yue si ni siquiera sabía en cómo se sentía… si se sentía culpable, triste, enojado o asustado... Culpable porque le mintió a su equipo y Joe lo cubrió, triste porque no puede contarles nada sin romper su promesa con Yue, enojado por el golpe que Zeb le dio y ser la razón por la que de seguro no le hablan los demás y asustado… asustado por lo que le dirán y pensarán si llegan a enterarse de Yue y de cómo lo conoció y… al pensar en eso último, el joven termina con la cara colorada.

Ezra solo se quedó sentado en el suelo con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y cubriendo su cara en ellos. Sin prestar atención a sus propias acciones, el joven empezó a tararear una melodía que, poco a poco, fue cobrando fuerza y ritmo suficiente como para crear eco en todo el edificio. Gracias a eso, el dios de la luna descendió de los cielos y se acercó al joven que aún no se había percatado de su presencia, tan solo para poder escuchar más de cerca la melodía que tocaba en sus pequeñas memorias…

 **[PLAY AL VIDEO Y SEGUIR LEYENDO]**

(reemplace el "_" por el ".") - youtube_com/watch?v=whzrx5RzWm0

 _Ezra = cursiva_

 _No sigas más… Pará, no más_

 _Déjate tanta amabilidad_

 _No te entiendo… No comprendo_

 _Cómo llegué a merecer tu amor_

 _Me duele… me duele_

 _Por favor ven y explícamelo_

 _No sé qué es… No lo puedo ver_

 _No me dejes… solo aquí…_

 _Y es muy cruel… es tan cruel…_

 _Preferiría arrancármelo…_

 _Ten rómpelo… y destrúyelo_

 _Tan solo otórgame más dolor_

 _Gritaré… Rocaré…_

 _Todo mi cuerpo retorceré_

 _No me dejes ir… abrázate a mi_

 _Y nunca jamás me moverán…_

 _Nunca más…_

El joven Padawan seguía cantando a sus adentros cuando sintió una mano acariciando su cabeza a lo cual levanto la cabeza con cierta sorpresa y al ver al ángel en frente de él arrodillado, el joven se decolora.

Ezra: "Hice eco… ¿Verdad?" *pregunta con cierta pena*

Yue: "Un eco hermoso que me hiso bajar hace unos 5 minutos" *responde en un tono divertido, con una encantadora sonrisa*

Ezra: "AH~! No~, perdón, no quería llamarte así… solo recordé la melodía y después llego la letra y ya no…" *hablaba con nerviosismo*

El más joven dejo de hablar al empezar a escuchar las pequeñas risas de su ángel santo, unas risillas que le daban al joven peliazul cierta vergüenza, pero a la vez un encanto. Solo se limitó a cubrir sus ojos con mano y acompañar al santo con sus risas.

Yue: "¿Te gustaría que te cantara algo distinto?" *pregunta con una sonrisa*

Ezra: "¿Distinto? ¿Cómo qué?"

Yue: "Una linda canción, pero la letra no la entenderás, es en mi lenguaje, pero aun así no te impide disfrutarla" *lo dice con una sonrisa*

Ezra: "¿De verdad?" *dice emocionado, soltando sus rodillas, quedando en flor de loto*

Yue suelta una risa al ver el comportamiento de Ezra y le acaricia la cabeza. Yue se sienta de la misma forma que Ezra (Flor de loto) y respira muy hondo y deja que el silencio y la calma lo guie en su mente para encontrar la melodía que deseaba dedicarle al joven Padawan peliazul…

 **[PLAY AL VIDEO Y DISFRUTAR DE LA CANCIÓN]**

(reemplace el "_" por el ".") - youtube_com/watch?v=VArUc-bCanQ

Al final de la canción, Yue siguió con la letra mientras que Ezra solo podía tararear y cantar la melodía. Ambos siguieron así por un largo rato hasta que quedaron cansados de la voz…

Ezra: "Que hermosa la canción… en verdad me alegro mucho ¿De qué trata en sí?" *sonreía con escases de aire*

Yue: "De amor" *le guiña un ojo* "En cómo dice la letra en sí, eso lo puedes imaginar tu" *habla sonriente y con un dedo toca la nariz de Ezra (Boob)*

Ambos solo entran en risas y como es costumbre, Yue siguió cantando y Ezra se acurruca en las piernas del Santo para perderse en la melodía…


End file.
